No Caminho dos Sonhos
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: (UA - traduzido do espanhol "En el camino de los sueños", por Yashi mgj) - Kagome e Inu-Yasha são amigos há um bom tempo, mas existe algo muito maior do que uma simples amizade entre os dois, pelo menos por parte de Kagome, embora ela já tenha ouvido
1. Meu diário íntimo, inuYasha

No caminho dos Sonhos.

(En el camino de los sueños)

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

(n/a):Esse é um fic diferente, um pouco estranho... Imaginemos que Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Sango e Kagome são um grupo de maigos, todos de 15 anos, todos no 3º colegial. Os pares também são diferentes, Kikyou (continuando sendo a malvada da históira nesa fics também) está apaixonada por Kouga e Kagome não sabe o que sente por Inu-Yasha ou por Kouga. inu-Yasha está um pouco mais humano, mas igualmente não sabe o que sente, como sempre.

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence, são todos de Rumiko Takahashi 

Primeiro Capítulo:

Meu diário íntimo: Inu-Yasha

_Não quero - foram minhas últimas palavras.

Logo senti como você se afastava de mim, mas diferente das outras vezes, desta vez só senti paz. Queria virar-me e ver como você descia do coletivo para dirigir-se a sua casa, que estava a poucos metros, mas não pude. Alguma coisa me disse que não minha cabeça não voltaria ao ver como você ia, assim preferi ficar disfrutando dessa sensação de paz. Além disso, sentia uma leve issitação na garganta e um pouco de dor nos lábios. Havia falado muito! Toda a viajem, mas meu interior se encontrava finalmente em paz, mesmo que fosse por uns minutos. 

Depois me lembrei que quando eu te disse:

_Inu, você é como "meu diário íntimo", já sabe quase tudo sobre mim.

Ao que você respondeu:

_Não, é porque eu sou o teu melhor amigo.

Várias vezes você havia me dito que eu era sua amiga, que por isso se preocupava comigo e cuidava de mim, mas era a primeira vez que expressava o que sentia dessa maneira; eu teria gostado de te responder que, para mim, você é como meu irmão, mas o medo e a vergonha não me permitiram dizer. De repente, ao me lembrar dele, um sorriso acordou em meu rosto e meus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez, desde o sábado.

Sim, aí havia começado tudo. Pensei que tinha bem claro os meus sentimentos por Inu-Yasha, mas enquanto ele estava longe com problemas familiares, eu estava na casa de kouga, com Shippou, Miroku e Kikyou. Sango não pode ir, com ela tudo teria sido mais fácil. Achei que o que sentia por Kouga havia terminado tempos atrás, mesmo que nunca tenha terminado por completo, mas lentamente, Inu-Yasha foi ajustando tudo. Ele me escutava, cuidava e compartilhava tudo, mas especialmente, me fazia feliz. Ao seu lado fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mesmo que não o tivesse como eu queria, mesmo que seja simpliesmente como amigo, ele me fazia feliz.

Esse sábado, o que me fez duvidar de meus sentimentos por Inu-Yasha foi...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(N/t): Eu de novo!!!!!

Pois é, traduzindo + uma super-fanfic!!!!! Essa é muito linda!!!! Preparem seus lencinhos p/ chorarem!!!!!!!!! Eu quase estou chorando (é que juntou o momento em que eu tava traduzindo com uma música super-linda de Full Metal Panic...Ç_Ç)!!!!!!

Deixem comentários, que aí dá + vontade de traduzir!!!!!!!

Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!

  



	2. Explicações

No Caminho dos sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Segundo Capítulo:

+Explicações+

Nesse sábado o que me fez duvidar de meus sentimentos por Inu-Yasha foi...

Foi que, mesmo que eu saiba que Kikyou não ia desperdiçar um minuto para estar o tempo todo correndo trás de Kouga, nunca pensei ele ia corresponder à ela.

Estava tão segura de seus sentimentos para comigo que nunca imaginei que ele ia abraçá-la durante todo o filme de terror; sentia como se sua mão golpeasse o meu ombro cada vez que a abraçava. O pior era sentir como o meu coração desabava, enquanto sentia como o golpeavam cada vez que ele falava no ouvido dela. O que acontecia comigo? Se eu quero o Inu-Yasha... na realidade, não sei quem eu amo. Sempre fomos eu e Kouga, mesmo que nunca nos animamos em dizê-lo e Inu-Yasha nos incomodava várias vezes, perguntando sobre o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Muitas vezes tive que me conter em gritar para Inu-Yasha que ele estava errado, que eu queria ele e não Kouga, mas para dizer a verdade, eu não sei direito. O que eu senti no sábado foi muito forte, como se Kikyou estivesse levando kouga da minha vida para sempre.

Sei que Inu-Yasha nunca vai me corresponder, talvez por isso ainda há alguma parte do meu ser que pertence a Kouga. Em pensar que a princípio nós brincávamos sobre a idéia de que Inu-Yasha e Kikyou sairiam juntos, sei que para Inu-Yasha, isso não ia nada mal, mas parece que ela não pensava o mesmo, desde o dia em que conheceu o Kouga, começou a persegui-lo.

Pobre Inu-Yasha, eu estava mal por causa de Kouga e ele tinha que me escutar. Já havia feito com que ele fizesse isso antes e parecia que, graças a mim, ia descubrindo como era a verdadeira Kikyou.

Foi triste escutar de sua boca que ele não me queria, mas assim como eu supunha, com inu eu não tinha esperanças, ou achava que era assim... Ao contar-me tudo o que estava acontecendo, minha confusão a respeito pelo que sentia por Kouga (obviamente, sem dizer-lhe que por culpa dele que sentia essa confusão), fez com que nós nos uníssemos cada dia mais, ao menos eu sentia que era isso; nós estávamos sendo realmente melhores amigos. Nunca achei que conseguiria isso com Inu-Yasha, já que nossa relação a princípio foi a base de brigas...

No dia seguinte eu acordei, como sempre, pensando em Inu-Yasha. Era o começo de uma semana muito difícil, pois teríamos muitas provas e trabalhos práticos para apresentar, só poderia respirar sexta-feira à tarde, quando tudo tivesse terminado. Fui para o colégio; quando cheguei, Sango e ele haviam acertado suas diferenças e estavam conversando. Fora das paredes e janelas do colégio, fazia um dos dias mais frios deste inverno; eu tremia de frio. Quando o cumprimentei, a primeira coisa que me disse foi:

_Você tá gelada.

_Sim. - Foi a única coisa que pude responder. Estava gelada por dentro também, eu havia adormecido chorando, pensando por que tinha que querer tanto a ele e por que não podia saber o que realmente sentia por cada um dos dois.

O dia passou, tivemos duas horas livres porque uma professora faltou e ficamos os três juntos (Inu, Sango e eu), mesmo que cada um tinha amigos aparte, mas especialmente ele e eu continuavamos unidos dentro do colégio. Miroku, Shippou e, felizmente, Kouga iam para outro colégio, o que fazia com que eu compartilhasse mais algumas horas com Inu-Yasha e Sango com os demais. Inu-Yasha brincou todas as manhãs com esa história de que ele era o "meu diário íntimo"... se ele soubesse que para mim era muito mais do que isso...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(n/t): Oi Minna!!!!!

Essa fic é muito triste T_T Espero que estejam gostando! Ela tem um "final" tão... tão...buááááááá!!!!!!!!!!

Continuem lendo a fic e mandem comentários!!!!!!! Mandem e-mails p/ a autora também. E quanto a minha fic Linhas do Destino... vão ter que esperar um pouquinho (ainda estou digitanto).

Ja ne!!!!!!!!^_^


	3. O Telefonema a Tristeza de Kagome

No caminho dos Sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan

Terceiro Capítulo: O telefonema, a tristeza de Kagome.

Ufa, afinal a semana passou! Até que enfim é sexta-feira... mas na sexta-feria...

Eu sabia que Kouga me telefonaria... mas algo me dizia que nessa sexta-feira, quando ele me telefonasse, eu não teria vontade de falar com ele, só teria voltade de tomar um banho e dormir, porque havia sido um dia e uma semana muito comprida. Mesmo que eu também houvesse gostado de ver Inu-Yasha, mesmo que em alguns minutos. Como sentia falta dele quando não estava ao seu lado! eu precisava dele comigo sempre, ultimamente só ficava em paz quando estava ao seu lado. De repente, algo me tirou de meus pensamentos.. esse barulho... o telefone está tocando...

_Kagome, é para você mana. - me disse Souta com o telefone na mão.

Desde que ouvi o telefone tocar, sabia que era ele e Souta e confirmou isso.

_Alô. - respondi

_Alô, Kagome! Como está?

_Bem, e você? - "Sim, era ele. Será que eu teria coragem para falar com ele sobre os seus sentimentos para com Kikyou dessa vez...?

_Bem. a Kikyou me ligou. - "Ele tinha que falar nela... nesse momento senti como se meu coração caísse em um poço sem fim..." - Ela quer eu nós a vejamos amanhã, vc vem?

_Claro, quem mais vai? - perguntei, tentando disfarçar a tristeza que me causava em saber que Kouga havia falado por telefone com Kikyou.

_Inu-Yasha não tem vontade de ir, mas eu irei convencê-lo; falei também com Shippou, que disse que vai. Miroku não virá, ele vai ter exames semana que vem, tem que estudar.

_Está bem, falarei com Sango. Espero que dessa vez diexem ela ir...

_Na minha casa, às três; está bem? - me perguntou.

_Sim. - lhe respondi, respirando fundo para tentar retirar a tristeza de dentro de mim.

_Você tem alguma coisa a mais que queira me dizer? - "Aiii, essa pergunta! Claro que sim, mas não tenho coragem... não importan, tenho que tirar a dúvida."

_Sim... eu já te perguntei isso antes, mas passou passou tanto tempo e talvez vc tenha mudado de opinião... você, não tem nada com a Kikyou? - perguntei finalmente... de repente, comecei a tremer; não sabia se era por causa do frio que fazia ou se era por estar finalmente falando disso com Kouga.

_Eu já te disse que não... não vou negar para você que ela é bonita, mas eu não a amo. - respondeu finalmente - porque quer saber?

_...a verdade...? "não me ocorria nada,até que me lembrei de uma velha conversa nossa onde ele queria saber o que eu havia falado com o Inu-Yasha e com o Miroku uma vez"... você se lembra daquela vez, na casa do Inu-Yasha? Estávamos falando que Miroku e eu achávamos que ela estava apaixonada por você. - respondi dizendo a verdade sobre esse dia, mas não era o verdadeiro motivo da minha pergunta, essa pergunta com uma resposta que poderia chegar a me destruir..."

_Ah... era isso? Pensei que eles estavam tentando te convencer a falar comigo. - disse Kouga, com ar arrogante.

_O que? Você acha que eu seria capaz disso? - "não rompa o meu coração, Kouga... não... por que eu falei com você? Por que você me ligou?"...

_Não, mas eles já tentaram me convencer várias vezes para eu falar com você... mas acho que Kikyou demonstra estar apaixonada por mim, para ela eu falaria. eu vou ao local seguro, entende?! e não quero que fique brava comigo. 

Ficar brava... ficar brava?? Ele está louco... mas eu não vou ser parte do seu jogo, não vou deixar que ele coloque a mão em cima de mim nunca mais... como daquela vez...

****Flash Back********

Inu-Yasha e Miroku se encontravam muito entretidos no computador de Kouga, jogando o "Age of Empires" (n/a: é um jogo da web que os meus amigos ficam loucos para jogar, não sei se conhecem, é como o Counter-Strike).

Kouga e eu nos encontrávamos sobre uma poltrona, ele apoiado contra a "costa da poltrona" com a mão estirada atrás de mim, eu estava sentada mais adiante, com o controle da televisão na mão. Lógico que Inu-Yasha e Miroku perceberam isso, Kouga aproximou a sua mão até a minha cintura. Parecia que o meu coração sairia nesse instante... não sei muito bem o que senti. Uma mistura de medo e confusão. Uma vontade de que a sua mão fosse até a minha cintura por que cada carícia me matava...

Cada olhar seu me queimava, mesmo que fosse o olhar mais doce que eu já tivesse visto.

Agora que me recordo, sinto essa pressão no meu peito de novo... nesse momento eu só fiquei imóvel, de costas para ele e fechando os olhos. Meu rosto refletia o medo, a dor, mais medo do que desagrado. Mas ele... suas carícias, sua mão sobre o meu cabelo, afastando-o para poder ver o meu rosto, mesmo de costas, porque o meu corpo não me respondia mais, só se limitava a olhar para o chão, não podia olha-lo de frente, imóvel sebntindo sua mão... ele.  
  
**** Fin Flash Back****

_Não, não estou brava com você. - consegui mentir, enfim. "mas não é assim.. por que minto?" - só me incomoda que esteja se "achando" tanto... mas, bom, não importa. - "sim, me importava, importava e muito dentro de mim" - A partida de basquet já vai começar... nos vemos amanhã, certo?

_Sim, kagome... nos vemos... um beijo.

Uma enorme tristeza e vazio começaram a reinar no meu interior... Inu-Yasha, onde você está? eu preciso de você mais do que nunca... não me deixe agora... mas não, tenho que entender que você só me vê como uma amiga a mais e que eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso, mesmo que dependa dele a minha vida agora. enquanto as lágrimas não deixam de sair dos meus olhos e você se pregunta o porque....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(n/t): Oi Minna!!!!!!

Acabei de traduzir esse cap (Milagre!!!!! O céu vai cair!!!!). Eu tava com um pouco de preguiça de escrever =P... mas prometo traduzir os outros mais rápido, não se preocupem!!!^_^

Espero que estejam gostando da fic. fãs de Inu-Yasha e Kagome, não se procupem... esses dois ainda vão ter muita para esclarecer...hoho. Bom, espero que continuem lendo a fic. Deixem seus comentários!!!^_^


	4. Tudo acontece por uma razão

No Caminho dos Sonhos

  
Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagome_mizuki@hotmail.com)

Quarto Capítulo: "Tudo acontece por uma razão"

No dia seguinte, contei para Inu-Yasha o que tinha acontecido com Kouga, mas não recebi resposta dele... parecia que não importava-lhe o que eu estava sofrendo, não até que me vio chorar. Mas o que estou dizendo?! Nesse instante, eu me fechei para ele e não deixei que ele me ajudasse. Ele nunca sabia porque eu chorava, mas acho que ele se deu conta do "porque", mas ele preferiu não me dizer nada, apnas me escrevey em um papel que guardo em minha caixa de lembranças a seguinte frase: "Que todos os seus problemas passem..."

Assim passaram os dias, eu o sentia cada vez mais distante de mim quando, na realidade, eu o precisava dele por perto, mais perto que nunca. Acho que isso serviu para eu aprender que tenho que sair dessa sozinha e que, nesse momento, não podia contar com ele. Seu coração estava em outro lugar, não em mim, mesmo que eu o necessitasse mais que o ar.

Sango me entendia e eu sabia que podia contar com ela, mas eu precisava dele. Sei que é egoísta e que isso é mal, mas era o que eu sentia. além de ter que suportas Kikyou na vida de Kouga, ela estava em nosso caminho todos os dias e Inu-Yasha brincava com ela, ria... foram dias de profunda tristeza, não poderia chamá-los de outra forma. Até que eu consegui me conformar, tentando sair do poço sem fim no qual eu havia caido e que caia cada dia mais e mais fundo...

Mas a distância de Inu-Yasha não me ajudava em nada e muito menos o mal humor da minha mão em casa. Assim, chegou o fim de semana. Saímos Kouga, Miroku, Sango e eu.

Quando estávamos em uma rua, Kouga aproximou a sua mão da minha cintura, ao que eu lhe respondi de maneira não muito amigável:

_Não me toque!

Desde esse dia sua expressão mudou e ele só voltou a abrir a boca para responder um "nada" para as perguntas que Sango e eu fazíamos sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele, esmo que eu soubesse o que acontecia. O que eu não sabia era que a sua dor não era nada comparada à dor que eu iria sentir.

Finalmente ficamos Sango e eu na rua, conversando. E aí entendi porque Kouga havia abraçado Kikyou aquela noite, porque ele falou daquela forma comigo no telefone... aí entendi tudo e compreendi que, mesmo que doesse eu teria que fazê-lo, renunciando o meu possível amor por Inu-Yasha... tinha que pensar em mim, ainda que fosse por uma vez, porque como dizem por aí: "Apaixone-se por quem te ama.".

_Miroku me disse que falou com Kouga.. ele... ele te amava, segundo disse, mas você nunca correspondia às suas indiretas, ao contrário de Kikyou... bom, em resumo ele poderia chegar a ter algo com Kikyou já que você nunca lhe deu a entender que você gostava dele...

No meu interior, senti um grande peso, uma dor e um peso enorme... como se tivessem me dado uma grande surra.

_Mas Kagome... eu acho que ele não pode esquecer de você de um dia para o outro... além do mais Inu-yahsa disse para Miroku que...

_Quê?! Inu-Yasha abriu a boca? Amanhã no colégio eu vou matá-lo!

_Porque você não pensa no Kouga agora? Você tem que falar com ele...

_Sim, eu sei... mas agora não tenho vontade. Nunca tive vontade e eu sei que ele está muito mal... só espero ter forças para falar com ele na semana que vem, quando eu o encontrar...

_NÃO, Kagome, Não. a semana que vem não, você tem que ligar para ele quando chegar em casa. Acaso não viu como ele ficou? Vamos, tudo sairá bem. Lembre-se que o mundo é dos corajosos... Inu-Yasha não sente nada por você,tente salvar o pouco de amor que você tem por Kouga, de um pequeno amor pode sair algo muito grande... seja corajosa, porque eu sei que você é.

_Obrigada Sango, não sei o que faria sem você...

Chorei muito e pensei bastante antes de ligar para ele, tinha medo, muito medo mas pela primeira vez na minha vida eu teria que ser corajosa, corajosa como eu era bem lá no fundo...

Assim, decidi ligar para ele para combinar da gente se ver, um pouco antes de sair no próximo fim de semana para esclarecer as coisas, contrariando um pouc o conselho de Sango, porque se eu não sabia o que sentia eu não podia negar a ele a felicidade que poderia sentir com Kikyou... ou poderia?! Sim, eu poderia... mas e tudo aquilo que eu sentia por Inu-Yasha? Para onde foi?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(N/T): Oi minna!!!

Sei que demorei para traduzir, gomeeeeen!!!!!! Mas eu ando com uma grave doença chamada Preguicite....Ç_Ç Ando com muuuuita preguiça, gomen mesmo (e eu ainda tenho que traduzir Koi no Romance, Só se deixe levar, traduzir o resto dessa fic, escrever as minhas... atualizar o site, colocar site novo no ar...AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! Vou acabar pirandooo!!!!!)

Vou ver se traduzo os outros caps mais rápido (eu sempre digo isso...¬ ¬)


	5. Nem tudo é cor de rosa, ainda que assim ...

No Caminho dos sonhos

Quinto Capítulo: Nem tudo é cor de rosa, ainda que assim pareça.

Faz uma semana que falei com Kouga. É inacreditável como tudo passou tão rápido, agora que me dou conta, nós já somos namorados... e agora me encontro sozinha, pensando em tudo o que deveria ter pensando antes de dizer aquilo para ele...

**********FLASHBACK************

-No, Kagome, no. Yo...yo te quiero a ti.

_Não, kagome não. Eu... eu quero você.

_Eu também, Kouga... - lhe disse finalmente o que sentia, mas em minha voz se podia notar a insegurança e a suspresa, o choro que havia detido para ligar para ele e tudo o que sentia há muito tempo  


**************FIN FLASHBACK***********

Os dias seguintes a esse foram muito estranhos para mim. Nunca me senti assim... era lago, algo parecido em sentir como se eu caísse em uma vertigem doce na qual gostaria de permanecer. Mágica ilisão, sonho que voou, mas estou acordada. Sinto, pela primeira vez esta doce felicidade no meu interior, como se algo novo crecesse dentro de mim. Sem me dar conta, me sinto completa pela primeira vez. Como se por dois segundos, a vida fosse perfeita, mesmo que eu saiba que ela não é. Eu gostaria de imaginar que poderei ficar assim para sempre, é uma sensação parecida à sensação de voar, o mais perto possível da completa felicidade do que eu pude imaginar alguma vez...

Sim, assim eu me sentia, era feliz e uma estranha sensação invadia o meu interior. Também, todos ao meu redor pareciam tão felizes... Inu-Yasha estava mais emocionado do que eu, como se fosse ele que estivesse namorando; Sango não parava de sorrir e de me abraçar, dando parabéns e Miroku também, com sua tranquilidade característica, mas feliz.

Finalmente, eu e Kouga saímos, sozinhos... pela primeira vez. Ele chegou tarde, mas quando eu o vi, não me importei. Me segurou pela cintura e não me soltou até que nos separamos. Caminhávamos de mãos dadas, conversávamos, ríamos, nos abraçavamos e ele me enchia de beijos, tudo de baixo de um céu azul, puro como nunca havia visto, numa tarde de primavera com o sol sobre nossas cabeças... parece perfeito, não?! Não, não é perfeito. não é perfeito quando você não pode reagir e só se limita a sentir as carícias, os abraços e os beijos do outro, como se fosse uma estátua de mármore... Agora eu sinto vontade de chorar. Depois de idealizar tanta felicidade, só me resta a vontade de chorar. Mas, se eu o quero, porque não posso corresponder às suas carícias e olhá-lo nos olhos? Não me atrevo a isso.

É só medo? Tomara que seja só isso... tomara que seja um medo e que logo eu possa superá-lo, tomara que seja isso e não algo e nem eu possa mudar, pois se for outra coisa eu não poderia dominá-la, não tenho controle sobre o meu coração... ninguém tem. Tudo parece cor de rosa, mas não é. Só chega a paz em meu interior quando eu me dou conta de que, se ele me quer tanto, ele tem que me entender e que eu só preciso falar com ele... abrir o meu coração para ele como eu abri tantas vezes para Inu-Yasha, para que ele olhasse por alguns instante o meu interior. Agora é a vez de Kouga, porque definitivamente, neste momento, o único para quem eu teria que abrir o meu coração para que veja tudo o tenho dentro deste é ele...

Medo, medo rodeando-me por todos os lados. Medo é o que eu respiro, medo é o que eu sinto e o que é pior, medo é o que eu vivo.


	6. Capítulo 6

No Caminho dos Sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Sexto Capítulo: Tristes sentimentos depois de uma decisão errada

_Não, não... - murmurei em sonhos.

O que tentava não dizer diante das carícias de Kouga, saia tristemente em meus sonhos. Também era uma negação ao que eu estava vivendo... me sentia não apenas triste, como também como uma... uma qualquer em que dava no mesmo eu acariciar Kouga, Miroku... quem quer que fosse para dissimular que em meu interior não sentia nada, só podia sorrir para Inu-Yasha. Sim, é inacreditável, ele continuava me fazendo rir, mas que ironia: mesmo que eu sorrisse, não era feliz, mesmo que em princípio eu acreditei estar.

Quando por fim dissemos o que sentíamos, fui muito feliz, uma sensação diferente, que eu nunca havia sentido agora estava em meu inetior e sentia que tinha tudo...

Agora, nada. Só um castelo de cristal mal feito, que em qualquer momento eu gostaria de empurrar, mas algo me detem... é que Kouga tem sentimentos muito fortes para comigo e não posso machucá-lo, não quero, sei que isso significaria ficar só e machucá-lo para sempre é a última coisa que quero... para que me enganar...a última coisa que quero, além disso, é perder Inu-Yasha. Mas eu já o perdi, com isso eu o perdi para sempre...

Lágrimas começam a cair dos meus olhos, tenho que renuncia-lo, mas para sempre, mesmo que nesse momento eu queira estar com ele, queria continuar amando-o em silêncio, mas sem machucar Kouga com mesntiras... o que faço?

Inutilmente tento ocultar a verdade à minha mãe, mas ela sabe de tudo. Tenta me aconselhar, mas eu não sei o que fazer.

É tão triste amar alguém e não ter coragem de dizer... mas é mais triste ver como você pode perder essa pessoa, enquanto ao seu lado você tem uma pessoa que não quer machucar, mas por algo que você não pode voltar atrás para arrumar, tem que fizar assim e deixar ir o ser amado... só eu sou a responsável dos meus atos e se decido algo, agora tenho que arcar com essa eleição.

Adeus, Inu-Yasha, adeus para sempre... não sei como farei para te olhar nos olhos de novo sem sentir que algo dentro de mim se quebra, algo que sinto como se já não tivesse mais, algo que se chama coração.

O primeiro passo é decir-te adeus, o segundo é pensar em Kouga... o que fazer para não machucá-lo sem sentir que eu faleço por dentro, se não lhe falo nada do que acontece comigo? O que dizer para não manhucá-lo sem arruinar à nós dois?

Amanhã vai ser um dia muito longo... eu sei, eu tinha que estar no melhor momento de minha vida por estar namorando um alguém que me ama, como ele me ama, mas... e emu coração? Por que eu não o escutei quando, à gritos, dizia que seu dono era outro?

Agora só me resta tentar arrumar a bagunça que fiz, talvez o melhor caminho para isso é que eu comece a escutar o meu coração, sei que ele vai fazer o melhor, mas cedo ou tarde a verdade do coração sai e não se pode fazer nada contra isso... Inu-Yasha.... Kouga, me desculpe.


	7. Capítulo 7

No Caminho dos Sonhos

  
  
Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Sétimo Capítulo: O que acontece no meu coração? ...e Beijos.

  
Acho que as minhas confusões internas não foram suficientes. Agora eram somadas à minha querida "sogrinha"... sim, a mãe de Kouga me odiava...

Ele não se importava com isso, jurava que ele me queria acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele tinha que escolhido em vez de Kikyou e nada mudaria isso.

Mas eu sofria, não só por continuar sem saber se o amava ou se amava Inu-Yasha mesmo que eu estivesse ao seu lado, mas também pela razão de que a rejeição de sua família era algo que eu não esperava e isso me machucava. Meu medo, nesse instante, se focalizava em perdê-lo.

Nessa sexta nós nos veríamos. Eu esperava ficar sozinha com ele, pois nesse sábado eu achava que seria impossível que nós nos víssemos e não nos restava outra alternativa a não ser ver-nos na sexta; queria ver como eu me sentia com ele, sozinha, em especial, sem rastros e nem sombras de Inu-Yasha. Talvez poderia chegar a acontecer algo maravilhoso entre nós, ou talvez eu dejaria cair as minhas lágrimas diante dele, produto de minha insegurança, medo e da rejeição da qual era objeto.

Isso parece difícil, mas tudo tem solução, ainda que doa. O que acontecia no meu coração?

Essa era a grande pergunta, além do mais... Inu-Yasha era, para mim, somente bons momentos compartilhados? Kouga era só um capricho, pois não queria que Kikyou o tirasse de mim e conseguisse o que queria? Talvez, algum dia, eu saiba; talvez esse dia seria essa sexta...

Nos encontramos na porta do colégio. Fomos caminhando até a praça, de mãos dadas, enquanto eu lhe contava o que tinha acontecido nesse dia no meu colégio, o que tínhamos feito, como eu havia me dado bem com meus companheiros, etc. Quando chegamos, nos sentamos e imediatamente eu me dei conta de suas intenções... ele não parava de olhar os meus lábios... parecia que, com o seu olhar os beijava e os acariciava. Fiz o que pude, mas não podia resistir e ele não ficaria satisfeito até beijá-los várias vezes. E isso foi o que fez. Começou com beijos curtinhos e suaves no meu rosto, pescoço e lábios, para depois transformar-se em demorados beijos, com grande paixão, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim todo o tempo, seus lábios sobre os meus, suas mãos sobre o meu corpo, seja na minha cintura ou nos meus seios...Como eu poderia descrever tanto amor, tanta paixão em seus atos? Parecia que o mundo se detinha em nossas carícias e duas horas passaram como dois minutos.

Frio... sinto muito frio e estou tremendo. Ele não percebe. Me abraça por trás, enquanto beija o meu cabelo e o afasta suavemente com a mão, para percorrer meu pescoço com sua boca. Beijos curtos, lentos, cheios de amor, até chegar a sentir sua lingüa no meu pescoço, dando-me beijos e mais beijos. Não consegui contar as vezes e nem as diferentes formas que ele me beijou ou me acariciou. Beijos também sairam dos meus lábios para ele, tudo para ele, para fundir-se em uma tarde mágica, em um mágico e irrepetível abraço...


	8. Capítulo 8

No caminho dos sonhos

Oitavo Capítulo

Minha vida com Kouga: Mentiras.

Os dias passaram, entee os beijos de Kouga e as piadas com Inu-Yasha... Mesmo que ele estivesse todo o tempo comigo, cada dia estávamos melhor na qualidade de amigos, as garotas da nossa sala diziam que ele estava mudado, estava convencido, respondia as perguntas mal, bravo, diferente...

_Inu-Yasha, posso falar com você?

_Sim, diga.

_Me perdoe por ter gritado?!

_Sim Kagome, não tem problema, mas você tem que me prometer que vai falar com a mãe de Kouga em vez de descarregar tudo em mim. Não tenho vontade de te escutar falando sobre nada...todo o tempo é a mãe do Kouga e o Kouga.

_Eu sei, me perdoe... é que você...você está muito mudado. Como dizem as garotas da nossa sala, você está diferente.

_Que garotas? Nada a ver, não... não sei do que estão falando.

_Bom, eu também achava isso, pelo menos comigo está tudo bem... tenho que ir, Kouga vai vir na minha casa hoje, nos vemos no domingo se não chover e aí nos saímos, tá?! Um beijo.

_Um beijo, tchau...

Passei essa tarde olhando para o relógio e quando finalmente pude, saí correndo do colégio e me encontrei com ele, com suas mãos, com seu olhar...

Fomos até a minha casa, eu contando sobre o meu dia, ele sobre o seu dia, dizendo-nos o quanto sentímaos saudades de não nos vermos toda semana.

Chegamos na minha casa. Minha mãe se portou bem perante ele, assim como Souta e meu avô, sem contar o meu querido gatinho! O encheu de beijos no rosto e de pêlos na calça!

Logo, minha mãe teve que ir embora, meu avô não sei para onde foi e Souta estava entretido com o videogame. Ficamos sozinhos no meu quarto...

"Para quê descrever  
o que nós fizemos sore o tapete.  
Se basta resumir  
que eu o beije até a sombra,  
e um pouco mais..."

Conhecem a letra de Arjona? Com isso, eu poderia descrever um momento irrepetível com Kouga. Ele dirigiu suas mãos para áreas do meu corpo que não deveria... e eu o fiz notar isso, sabia que ele me amava, mas éramos "crianças" e acho que nenhum dos dois pensava algo mais, só foi coisa do momento, se deixou levar... não é, Kouga?! Isso eu achava... 

Sei que ele fico muito bem em minha casa, achava que ele quisesse voltar logo, já que eu também desfrutei muito de sua companhia. Cada vez eu estava mais próxima dele. Seu olhar me dizia tanto, parecia que eu podia ler a sua alma... tem muitos defeitos, eu sei, mas eu também sabia que ele me amava e isso era o que mais importava. Tinha muitas coisas em que melhorar, as vezes era mentiroso e gocéntrico, mas a cada dia eu aprendia a gostar mais dele. Seus beijos me faziam sentir coisas muito especias para com ele.

Mas eu também me preocupava com Inu-Yasha... Nossa última conversa e tudo mais. Essa semana, nós estivemos muito unidos, e eu gostava que estivéssemos assim, nós éramos amigos... mas ele também estava convencido, mudado, mesmo comigo. Eu já o conhecia assim. No verão, ele também já teve alguns dias em que esteve assim, mas não posso me lembrar com exatidão se alguma coisa aconteceu nesses dias, Só sei que, comigo ele estava bem, então eu não me importava, mas quando eu sentia que ele estava diferente ou que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, aí sim eu ia falar com ele. Mas logo, eu preferia desdrutar da minha vida ao lado de Kouga.

Nesse domingo nós saimos... mas diferente de nossas saidas de sextas e sábados sozinhos, ao sair com os garotos eu senti algo estranho. Dramaticamente, diria que senti que o mundo acabava.

Kouga mentiu para mim, mentiu para todos. Não foi uma grande mentira, mas várias vezes ele mentiu para mim e isso me fazia pensar que eu não poderia confiar nele, porque se podia mentir para todos, porque não mentiria para mim com laguma coisa muito mais grave que o sumisso de algumas entradas...

Sobre tudo ver Inu-Yasha tão perto... as vezes sinto vontade de terminar com tudo... mas não, tenho que lutar por Kouga, por mim, tentar fazer com que ele entenda que ninguém é perfeito, que ele também não é. Se pensa que mintindo para mim vai arrumar as coisas para tentar parecer alguém lehor do que é, está errado. Ele não tem que pensar me ser o melhor em tudo, que não pode se enganar, tem que pensar em ser feliz e uma das maneiras para ser é poder poder rir de si próprio, aceitando-o como é, certo?!

Esperava poder fazer com que ele entendesse, já que na sexta ele viria de novo para minha casa.

Mas dessa vez... eu queria estar todos os dias com Inu-Yasha!


	9. Capítulo 9

No Caminho dos Sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Nono Capítulo: "Mês-versário"

Terça-feira:

Hoje eu completo um mês de namoro com Kouga! O tempo passou tão rápido! Cada dia aprendo a gostar mais dele. Talvez isso me dê forças para continuar na luta de tentar mudar o seu egoísmo, suas mentiras e, as vezes, até a sua arrogância. Pouco a pouco, me dou conta do quão feliz que fui neste mês ao seu lado e de como ele está mudado graças a mim, ou pelo menos eu gosto de pensar isso, não sei... Só sei que isso é só o começo, pode sair algo maravilhoso daqui, mas não sei o que o futuro vai fazer... só espero que aconteça o que aconteça, que seja o melhor. Como eu sinto saudades dele durante a semana! Estar separada dele, às vezes me doi tanto... graças aos céus Inu-Yasha está sempre comigo...

Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha continua sendo parte da minha vida, como sempre foi. Definitvamente, é meu melhor amigo e, pouco a pouco, vagarosamente os rastros do meu amor por ele vão se apagando...Meu coração tenta esquecê-lo e, incrivelmente, da forma menos dolorosa: com todo o amor de aguém a mais, desse alguém que, graças a Deus, cada dia faz com que eu me apaixone mais e mais. Claro que me custa esquecê-lo, mas às vezes tudo parece tão maravilhoso...

Isso é o que me dá mais medo, que tudo (contando com o obstáculo que é a mãe do Kouga) esteja tão bem...

Esquecer alguém para sempre é doloroso, mas o amor de Kouga e suas carícias, seus beijos, a ternura de seu olhar e este mês juntos são as coisas que façam com que, talvez, meu coração vá deixando pouco a pouco de amar Inu-Yasha... ele continua imaturo e tolo, como sempre, mas eu também gosto dele... um momento, esse é o som do telefone tocando?

Kagome: _Alô!

_OOOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Kagome: _Oi! Feliz Mês-versário!!!

Kouga: _Igualmente mas... que palavra é essa?

Kagome: _É a minha nova palavra, hahaha!!!!

Kouga: _Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é?!

Kagome: _Eu também, você sabe que eu também...

Kouga: _Em qualquer momento minha mãe pode voltar, então me conte sobre o seu dia...

Tenho que dizer sobre os longos minutos que passamos no telefone e que a única coisa que eu quero é que seja sexta-feira para que eu possa vê-lo... se a bruxa, dugo, sua mãe deixar. Temos que festejar nosso primeiro mês juntos, só me pergunto o que passará pela cabeça do louco do Kouga...

Dois dias depois... (Quinta-feira)

_AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!! Por que você é tão TONTO????? TONTO!!!!!! TONTOOOOOO!!!!!!!! - foi meu grito ao voltar para casa depois de todo um dia no colégio, arrumando a feira que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Como todos deram-se conta, eu estava falando de Inu-Yasha. Nesse dia, para variar, eu tinha brigado com ele. Só conseguia pensar que a minha amizade não valia nada para ele, que seu orgulho idiota era mais importante e a simples idéia de que fosse assim, fazia com que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, mais de raiva e dor do que de tristeza.

  
**************************FLASHBACK*****************************

Inu-Yasha: _Por que você não me colocou no trabalho? Eu também precisava de nota nessa matéria!

Kagome: _Por que...? Como é que eu ia saber que você queria aparecer no trabalho que eu fiz com Sango? Você acha que eu me lembrei de você às onze da noite quando encontrei esse trabalho do ano passado?

Inu-Yasha: _Sim, porque eu tinha falado com você às dez da noite!!! Mas do que estou falando, se você está quase dormindo?! Não se pode falar com você!

Kagome: Ah, é assim?! Bom, então não fale mais comigo.

Inu-Yasha: _Perfeito!

*********************** FIN FLASHBACK**********************

Ufa! Ainda sinto raiva em lembrar... me deu muita tristeza ver como Inu-Yasha não me dirigiu mais a palavra durante todo o resto do dia. Me perguntava quanto tempo ia permanecer assim comigo, já que o final de semana se paroximava e, provavelmente Kouga ia querer sair conosco... Claro que primeiro íamos sair só nós dois para comemorar nosso primeiro "mês-versário". Mas Inu-Yasha... por que você me faz tudo isso?...

  


  
Claro que CONTINUARÁ:::::::::


	10. Capítulo 10

No caminho dos sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Décimo capítulo: A razão de eu existir

Essa sexta foi o dia mais especial da minha vida até hoje... Nos encontramos, fomos até sua casa, subimos as escadas e, sentados em sua cama, lhe dei minha carta. Essa carta descrevia tudo o que sentia por ele, todos os meus medos, tudo o que eu esperava dele e desejava para mim... com essa carta, eu lhe abri o meu coração.

Ele tinha me preparado um postal lindo, um urso rosa que dizia "Gosto de você", além de uma carta escrita por ele, que em cada letra podia-se ler que ele me amava. Não podia acreditar... em poucas palavras a carta dizia que eu era a razão dele existir... que eu havia feito de sua vida uma vida, por isso minha vida agora era sua. Demorei vários segundos para reagir e, então o abracei muito forte.

Depois disso, começaram os beijos, as carícias, nesse dia fomos um pouco mais adiante. Até que, em um momento ele me olhou fixamente nos olhos e finalmente me disse:

_Eu te amo.

Não conseguiria nunca descrever o que senti quando Kouga me disse isso. Só pude me abraçar fortemente à ele e começar a chorar. Não me perguntem a razão das minhas lágrimas, nem eu mesma sei! Talvez foi a forte emoção que me invadiu, algo que nunca senti e nem imaginava que seria assim.

Instantes depois, lembrei de quando Sango me perguntou se eu estava completamente apaixonada por kouga. Não soube lhe dizer, assim eu fui sincera, dizendo-lhe que para mim era muit cedo para saber se o que sentia era amor... talvez ainda estivesse no caminho disso, mas ainda não era isso.. No meu interior, eu agradecia à Kouga por ele ter-me feito sentir assim, talvez eu estava me apaixonando por ele, como eu tinha me apaixonado por Inu-Yasha e eu já não tinha que responder daquela maneira à Sango.

Mas quando eu achava ter claro os meus sentimentos...

_Então você me perdoa?

_Sim, claro que sim... você é ou não é o meu melhor amigo?

_Sim. - disse Inu-Yasha, abaixando o olhar, mas procurando com sua mão a minha.

Sim, Inu-Yasha estava segurando a minha mão!!! Não podia acreditar, mesmo que isso me fizesse imensamente feliz, além do mais nós não estávamos mais brigados. Mas...

Inu-Yasha, se tivesse segurado a minha mão com essa mesma doçura, se tivesse me olhado nos olhos uma única vez, há tempos atrás... se tivesse entrado em meu interior um segundo apenas, se daria conta de como eu te amava, mesmo que fosse em silêncio, teria se dado conta de que, para mim você era a razão de eu existir... mas agora estou aprendendo a amar Kouga, meu coração quer te esquecer, já é tarde... meu Inu-Yasha, não é?!


	11. Capítulo 11

No caminho dos sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Décimo Primeiro Capítulo: Sábado à noite

Não sabia o que fazer... tentando não ficar corada, eu também procurei sua mão e a apertei mais forte contra a minha, para logo soltá-la. Foi um impulso, algo que não pude evitar. Logo procurei com meus olhos o seu olhar, mas seus olhos dourados apontavam para outra direção, como se temesse que seu eu os encontrasse, escaparia-lhe algo que não deveria escapar...

_Hã....bom, vou procurar Sango, porque a professora já deve estar para chegar, tá?!

_...Sim, Kagome, vá. - foi a resposta que recebi dele, que continuava fixamente o chão da nossa sala como se fosse algo fascinante e desconhecido.

Comecei a caminhar em direção à porta e ao chegar nela virei-me para olhar Inu-Yasha e o surpeendi me olhando. Por fim pude ver seus olhos dourados de novo... por que havia feito isso? Por que escondia o seu olhar e até se atreveu a algo que nunca havia feito? Demonstrar-me que me apreciava, ainda que fosse um pouco mais do que uma simples amiga, agarrando a minha mão.

SÁBADO À NOITE:

Sango: _Ei, Kagome. O que andarão fazendo Inu-Yasha, Miroku e Shippou?

Kagome: _Não sei... quer que eu pergunte à Kouga?

Sango: (corando um pouco) _Não... por que eu iria querer saber o que esse tonto do Miroku está tramando?

Rindo um pouco ante a reação de minha melhor amiga, me aproximei de Kouga e, gritando-lhe no ouvido para que a música da discoteca onde nos encontrávamos não escondesse a minha voz, lhe perguntei onde estariam os nossos amigos... em especial Inu-Yasha.

Kouga: _Não sei, além do mais Inu-Yasha tem estado muito agressivo comigo toda a noite, como sempre, para falar a verdade... não quis me dizer aonde iria. Só me disseram que como eu tinha namorada, não era para eu dar voltas com eles, que era para eu ficar com você, além do mais, é o que eu mais quero... estar contigo. - foi sua resposta, enquanto rodeava minha cintura com seus braços, colocando-se atrás de mim.

Aproveitando a ausência dos garotas e que Sango se encontrava muito preocupada, procurando Miroku com os olhos por toda a discoteca, enquanto dançava como uma louca para disfarçar a busca, começaram os beijos e as carícias de Kouga. Não nos veríamos de novo depois dessa noite, a não ser até o nosso segundo "mês-versário"... Ele estaria muito ocupado com o colégio e iria embora no próximo final de semana com os pais, assim que não poderia me ver. Por sorte, eu já estava fazendo planos com Sango e com Inu-Yasha para sair no próximo sábado de novo.

De repente, no meio dos beijos e da doçura particular que senti neles por parte de Kouga, vejo Sango cair no chão, começando a brotar lágrimas de seus olhos...

_Sango, o que foi?

Sango: _Não sei, senti uma dor estranha no meu joelho, como se ele tivesse dobrado...

Kagome: _Você quer gelo? algo? Acalme-se, não chore...

Kouga: _Sango, você está bem? Onde está doendo?

Sango: _Aqui, no joelho, mas já irá passar, não precisam se preocupar, não quero gelo, obrigada.

Kagome: _Mas... você tem certeza?

Sango:_ Sim, acreditem em mim, além do mais já é hora de irmos embora, são uma e meiada manhã.

Kagome: _JÁÁÁÁÁ????

Kouga: Vou procurar o resto, fiquem aqui.

Só concordei com a cabeça, enquanto olhava para minha amiga, já um pouco melhor enquanto limpava as lágrimas que tinham saído de seus olhos por causa da dor.

Inu-Yasha: _Estamos aqui, o que aconteceu?

Sango: _Enquanto vocês davam voltas procurando garotas, eu estava aqui porque torci o meu joelho...

Miroku: _Me desculpe Sango, você está bem?

Sango não lhe respondeu, só se levantou e passou seu braço ao redor do pescoço de um surpreendido Miroku, mas que ajudou miha maiga a caminhar até a saída... notava-se que na paciência que ele tinha em cada passo, que ele queria cuidar dela, que se importava com Sango mais do que eu pensava.

Aproveitando que todos estavam olhando essa cena, perguntei baixinho para Inu-Yasha onde eles estiveram durante toda a noite... Segundo ele, em lugar nenhum e até se ofendeu quando não acreditei. Logo vi quando ele me olhou com olhos de... tristeza??? Sim, tristeza... esse é o meu Inu-Yasha? O imaturo, aquele que não se importa com nada e que nada consegue machucá-lo?! Mas em seus olhos havia um "quê" de tristeza, mas de esperança para mim, porque vi como ele me olhou quando me despedi de Kouga com um beijo nos lábios... Inu-Yasha, por acaso sente algo por mim, afinal? Por que você é tão orgulhoso? Além do mais, você sabe que isso seria em parte uma traição, porque mesmo que seu relacionamento com Kouga seja de gato e cahorro, no fundo vocês são amigos... Inu-Yasha... por que tudo é tão difícil? Nem eu sei o que sinto mais... como posso ter esperanças de que você saiba? Só quero saber se posso estar sempre do seu lado... sempre ao seu lado.

CONTINUARÁ:::


	12. Capítulo 12

No caminho dos sonhos

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com) 

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagomemizuki@hotmail.com)

Décimo segundo capítulo: Perdendo o meu melhor amigo...

Nesses últimos dias, você tem sido tão frio comigo... só se aproxima de mim para me pedir coisas do colégio, tarefas... Por que? Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com você ou o que foi que eu te fiz.

Tenho uma teoria do por que de você me tratar assim. Não tem outra explicação. Você não me considera sua amiga... Sim Inu-Yasha, esa é a verdade. Eu, acreditando que você era o meu melhor amigo, essa pessoa maravilhosa que nunca me arrependi de ter conhecido e você, que não sente o mais mínimo carinho e amizade por mim...

Aquele Inu-Yasha que me escutava, me compreendia, que me fazia rir com suas piadas, aquele que sem querer se converteu em meu amigo, onde está?

Sango: _Ei Kagome... no que está pensando? Em Kouga?

Kagome: _Hã... sim. é que hoje ele vai embora com os seus pais para a praia e não o verei até a próxima sexta-feira - terminei por mentir para minha amiga. Não podia lhe dizer a verdade, ninguém deveria saber que Inu-Yasha confundia o meu coração dessa maneira.

Sango:_Vamos, não se preocupe, não fique triste... eu já te disse que ele não irá te trair nesses dias... não é como Miroku ou como...

Kagome (dando risada):_ Tem razão... devo confiar nele - "Obrigada Sango por me fazer rir e apagar parte da miha tristeza... mas, Inu-Yasha..."

Então dirijo o meu olhar para o lugar da sala onde ele se sentava. Pude ver que ele se encontrava de cabeça baixa, sem prestar atenção na professora, assim como eu e Sango estávamos fazendo.

Em que ele estaria pensando? Se eu pudesse estar em seu interior uma única vez e saber o que estava acontecendo, o que sentia, em que pensava quando ficava tão calado e só...

O sinal do fim da aula soou.

Sango:_ Como assim, não irão com Miroku para o baile?

Inu-Yasha:_ O que você ouviu, nem Kouga, nem Shippou vão, e nós muito menos.

Kagome:_ Mas Inu-Yasha, você tinha me dito que...

Inu-Yasha: VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE NÃO????

Kagome:_ Ai, está bem!! Não grite!!!! Poderia me dizer por que está nos tratando assim? O que está acontecendo?

_Comigo? - perguntou, fazendo sua melhor cara de surpreso - Nada, estou muito bem.

_Está bem... - lhe respondi, olhando para qualquer outro lugar.

Não o entendia... Não sabia o que lhe responder. Sabia que ele estava mentindo para mim, mas era sua decisão.

_Se cuide, divirta-se e comporte-se bem, entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é?!

Kouga:_ Kagome, você sabe que eu nunca estarei com outra garota que não seja você... Pormeta-me que você vai se cuidar.

Kagome:_ Sim, eu prometo.

Kouga:_ Gosto muito de você, você sabe disso, não é?!

Kagome:_ Eu também gosto de você... adeus.

Kouga: Adeus.

Desliguei o telefone e um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto. Kouga havia-me telefonado para se despedir e isso me deixava feliz. A distância não poderia nos separar agora.

Depois de um longo final de semana, estudando, pois nessa semana teríamos um monte de exames finais, voltei para a escola. Nesse dia, aconteceu algo que no meu interior eu desejava, mas que meu coração nunca considerou possível e tudo por...

Me lembro que nesse dia, eu briguei com Sango. Tivemos uma discussão absurda, mas naquele momento nos pareceu algo terrível e nós duas tínhamos ficado bravas e dito coisas que tinha nos machucado. Mesmo que uns dias depois nós conseguimos deixar de lado o nosso orgulho e tentar curar mutuamente as feridas que tínhamos feito, não feridas físicas, mas sim do coração e tudo voltou, digamos, à normalidade, esse dia não parecia assim...

" You and me… we used to be together, every day together, always…"

"Você e eu... só íamos ficar juntos, todo o dia juntos, sempre..."

  


_Não entendo por que me tratou assim - disse à Inu-Yasha, com lágrimas nos olhos, esquecendo da minha promessa de não confiar mais nada à ele, já que eu não tinha importancia para ele e esse meu pensamento, naquele momento, doia muito mais que antes.

Inu-Yasha:_ Calma, já vai passar, não faça tempestade em um copo d'água...

Kagome:_ Como pode ser que, para você, tudo seja tão simples? Por acaso nada te importa? Não sente nada por ninguém?

Inu-Yasha, obviamente, não respondeu à minha pergunta. Quando terminei de dizer isso à ele, senti que tinha ido muito longe. Não queria perdê-lo também. 

"I really feel that i'm loosing my best friend... I can't believe this could be the end"

"Realmente, sinto que estou perdendo o meu melhor amigo... não posso acreditar que isso seja o fim."

  


_Eu sinto muito, Inu-Yasha... é que primeiro você me tratando de modo tão estranho e parecendo que não me considerava sua amiga, sinto que não sou nada para você e agora Sango...

Inu-Yasha:_ Não, Kagome, não se desculpe... você tem razão.

"O que? Inu-Yasha, me dando razão? Por que? Queria saber o que acontecia com ele... o que acontecia conosco...*Estamos tão perto, estamos tão longe, compartimos tudo e, as vezes, tão pouco...* Ultimamente estivemos todo o tempo juntos e você até me disse e fez coisas que me confundiram... você me amar já é algo impossível, não é Inu-Yasha?!"...

Mas algo interrompeu os meus pensamentos...

Kikyou passou do nosso lado, chorando. Se dirigiu rapidamente pelo corredor do colégio até o banheiro, mas tomou o cuidado de passar bem perto do local onde Inu-Yasha e eu estávamos sentados, talvez para que Inu-Yasha a visse.

Kagome:_ Vá com Kikyou... não importa.

_Não, VOCÊ é a minha amiga - disse Inu-Yasha, me abraçando e, sobretudo, me surpeendendo.

Kagome:_ Inu-Yasha... me desculpe, me enganei...

Inu-Yasha:_ Não é a única coisa em que você tem se enganado...

_O quê? - disse, estranhando aquilo - Por que me diz isso?

_Eu... - começou a dizer Inu-Yasha com a voz um pouco trêmula - eu também tenho sentimentos, mesmo que muitas vezes não os demonstre. Eu me importo com você, muito... mas... me afasto por uma razão.

" It looks as though you' re letting go, and if is real...well, i don't want to know..."

"Isso faz com que pareça que você está indo embora e, se isso é real... bom, não quero saber..."

Inu-Yasha:_ Quando percebi o quão importante que você havia começado a ser para mim, decidi que tinha que me afastar... é que eu... você é minha melhor amiga e ao te ter tão perto cada dia, aprendia a te conhecer e a gostar mais e mais de você... você é tão... é que eu... eu me apaixonei por você... Kagome... eu te quero, só você, entende?!

Nesse instante, minha mente se nubulou. Não conseguia reagir. Não entendia nada além que Inu-Yasha tinha se apaixonado por mim. Sim, ele me queria... como tantas vezes eu havia sonhado... Soou tão diferente em minha mente que não pude dizer nada, mas meus olhos expressaram tudo quando comecei a chorar.  


  
"Don't speak, I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts" 

"Não fale, sei o que está dizendo  
assim, por favor, pare de me explicar, não me diga porque dói"...

Inu-Yasha:_ Não diga nada... sei que você ama Kouga e que não é possível... ele é meu amigo. Eu... não posso sentir isso por você...

Kagome:_ Não Inu-Yasha... não fale mais nada. Eu te entendo, acredite, eu te endento... porque eu... comigo acontece a mesma coisa...

Inu-Yasha:_ O que?

Kagome:_ Sei que estou com Kouga, mas tem vezes que não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça... não deixo de pensar em você... Faz tempo que você deixou de ser o meu melhor amigo. quando percebi o que eu sentia, eu quis morrer. Mas eu estava errada, nunca deveria ter arrependido de ter-me apaixonado por você, mesmo que as coisas ficassem mais difíceis ao meu redor... Estou com alguém que não amo, mas que não quero machucar... mas não posso voltar atrás no tempo... se você tivesse me dito isso antes... é tarde... Kouga não merece sofrer... Inu...Yasha... - ali o meu pranto ficou incontrolável. A situação em que eu mesma havia me metido doia, doia muito, estava levando embora todo o meu ser.

"Don't speak, I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts" 

"Não fale, sei o que está pensando  
Não preciso das suas razões, não me diga, porque elas doem"

Inu-Yasha:_ Você falou... que não se pode voltar atrás. Agora você está com Kouga e deve aprender a me esquecer como eu propus a mim mesmo fazer com você...

Kagome:_ Mas Inu-Yasha, eu não quero te perder... você é o meu melhor amigo.

_Me escute bem, nunca, mas nunca nós nos perderemos... - dizendo isso, Inu-Yasha parou e começou a se afastar de mim. Mas eu confio nele... sei que nunca nos perderemos como amigos, porque aconteça o que acontecer, seremos amigos.

"You and me…I can see us dying ... are we?"

"Você e eu... posso ver nós dois morrendo... estamos morrendo?"

"No caminho dos sonhos, aprendi que devemos pensar antes de agir, mas não duvidar em dizer o que sentimos. Aprendi que o tempo não volta atrás para arrumarmos erros, que nós devemos arcar com as nossas decisões, mesmo que as vezes tenhamos eleito o caminho errado por não escutar o nosso coração. Mas não se pode perder a esperança de que sempre haverá algo bom no final do caminho dos sonhos."  


FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------**********------------------******************-----------------**********

(N/A): A Canção que aparece durante a fic é de No Doubt e se chama "Don´t Speak"

(N/t): Oi Minna!!!

Ufa! Acabei de traduzir do cap 8 até aqui em um único dia!!! Milagre eu ter tanta disposição! Que final triste...Ç_Ç  
Mas não se preocupem, talvez ainda tenha um "outro final" feliz!! É que essa fic tem uma continuação, então nem tudo está perdido!!! ONEGAI, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ç_Ç

  



End file.
